A Little Slice of Heaven
by grimmyneko
Summary: Captain falls head over heels for a sweet young woman who happens to have the power of light residing within her. It should be fun, right? CaptainXOC. Rated T, may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's an Avenger's fanfic, obviously Captain America. I only own my OC. Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I sprinted down the streets of New York City, sticking to alleyways and dark streets. I was running from them. The people that wanted to put me back in the labs. They wanted to do more tests on me. I wouldn't go back there.

"There she is! After her!" a man yelled from behind me.

I gasped, running faster, pushing myself to move. It didn't matter where, as long as I escaped them. They were gaining on me.

I knew I wouldn't get away. I had to scream. "HELP!" I shrieked desperately. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

I was panting heavily and felt myself slowing down. Suddenly, a door opened in front of me. Warm, bright light spilling onto the dark ground. A figure appeared and I slammed into it, unable to stop myself.

The person and I tumbled to the ground and I looked around frantically for the men that were chasing me. I gasped. They were mere yards from me and the poor, innocent soul that I had dragged into this mess.

"There she is! Grab her!" the leader yelled to the others.

I whimpered. "No. Please." the person I had run into stood up. I could tell that it was a man. A very, very tall man. Muscular too.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely. He stood in front of me, shielding me from view.

One of them pulled a gun on him and sneered. "Yeah, get outta the way, pretty boy. The girl is our property." he cocked it and I could tell he was about to pull the trigger.

I shoved the man who was trying to protect me out of the way. "No!" I screamed, throwing a shield up. Golden light erupted around me and the innocent man, keeping their bullets at bay.

I threw the light at them and they all screamed in pain. I knew that they were now burned beyond recognition and would run crying back to their master.

Sure enough, they all leapt up and ran from me. I turned to the man, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

He looked up at me in shock, but got over it quickly. "Yes, ma'am. I'm fine, are you?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, ma'am." he shook his head.

"Good, I'm glad." I smiled again before shivering and realizing that it was much colder now than it had seemed when I was running for my life.

He noticed my shivering. "Uh, do you want to come inside?" he asked. "Well, I mean, this isn't my apartment or anything. It's just my gym..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I swallowed nervously, but nodded as another gust of wind seemed to tear right through the tattered, thin, white dress I was in. He held the door open for me and I stepped into the much warmer area.

After we'd gotten settled and he'd given me a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear, we began to talk. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Steve." he smiled, kindly. "Steve Rogers." my eyes just about popped from my head.

"You mean you're...oh, sorry...you probably don't like when people ask you that." I looked down, biting my lip.

He laughed lightly. "That's fine. I really don't mind. What's your name, doll?"

I blushed lightly when he called me doll, but answered nonetheless. "Heaven."

"What a pretty name." he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

I blushed again, playing with my pure white hair nervously. "Thank you."

"So, you-" he was cut off by a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company." a black man with an eyepatch walked into the gym.

Steve stiffened slightly. "Yeah."

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I looked down and rubbed my bare foot against the floor. "Heaven." I whispered.

"That's quite a power you've got, Heaven." the black man smirked. He handed Steve a file and looked back to me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He thought for a moment, "Have her read the file too, Rogers." Steve looked up sharply. "Anything else we should know about the Tesseract?" he asked.

Steve grabbed his gym back and my hand, walking out of the gym. "Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean."

We stopped in front of an apartment building. "Uh..you probably don't have anywhere to stay huh?" he asked awkwardly.

I shook my head. "Well, you can stay with me. Shouldn't be a problem." he smiled, leading me to the fourth floor and into a fairly large flat.

"There's a guest bedroom next to mine. You can sleep in there." he sounded tired.

I nodded, standing in his living room, feeling very strange and slightly out of place. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. Steve sat on the couch and took out a sketch pad and pencil.

He looked up after a minute. "You can sit if you want."

"Oh." I spoke softly, walking over and sitting down gingerly on the couch. I glanced at the file on the coffee table. "Could I look at it?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me and bit his lip. "I guess..."

I smiled slightly and started reading the file. It was fascinating. The people in it were fascinating. I wanted to meet all of them.

"Do you think I could go with you?" I asked.

His head shot up and he looked at me with wide, blue eyes. "What?"

"I can take care of myself, I promise...I'd just rather not be in New York all by myself..." I trailed off. I felt a little guilty about pulling that type of thing, but I really did want to go with him.

He rubbed his face. "Uh...yeah..I guess. Just...stay close by me, okay?" I nodded eagerly. He smiled and I returned it, my gold eyes sparkling. "I'm gonna go to bed, alright? Wake me if you need anything."

I smiled sweetly and nodded again. He got up after flashing me one last smile and went into his bedroom. I peeked at what he'd been drawing and oohed in appreciation.

It was beautiful. More so than its subject. It was me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, cuz I felt like it. Only own my OC. Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

I woke up in the fluffy bed that I had fallen into late last night. I stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Steve sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee.

"Hey," he smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

I smiled back shyly. "Very well, thank you." he smiled kindly and offered me a mug of coffee. It was bitter and I cringed slightly at the taste. He laughed lightly and took it from me. When he came back, it was lighter and tasted much better.

"We'll have to go soon. You wanna get ready?" I nodded, setting my cup down and getting up to go to the bathroom. He explained how all the knobs worked and left.

After I'd showered, we left. Once we'd gotten down to the parking garage, he walked over to a motorcycle. "Hop on." he smiled.

I walked over, sliding on behind him. My heart was pounding in my chest from fear. "What if I fall off?"

"Well, here's a helmet." he said, placing a black helmet on my head. "And you have to hold on tight."

I nodded and placed my arms around him, blushing brightly. "Ready?" I mumbled a yes into his back and I could feel vibrations from his laughter. We sped through the city, arriving at an airport.

A man in a black suit and glasses greeted us. "Welcome. It's good to have you." he nodded, leading us onto a plane. I sat down carefully and held on tightly to the seat as the plane took off. I didn't let go once during the whole flight.

"So, your name's Heaven?" the agent asked, sitting down next to me as we were landing. I nodded nervously. I didn't like this flying, metal contraption.

He smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges when he did so. "What exactly are your powers?"

I tried to answer him, but a memory hit me so hard it actually hurt.

_"NO!" I screamed. I was strapped to a cold, steel table. They were cutting me open. Slowly. Painfully._

_"What exactly is your power, my little angel?" the disgusting man asked me in curiosity. I wriggled in pain and cried out again as he dug the knife in harder. He pulled it out and within minutes it healed. "Fascinating."_

_He thought for a moment, "Put her in the tank."_

_My eyes widened in fear. "NO! NO, PLEASE!" I shouted in terror. They rolled the table to a glass container and shoved me inside, sealing the door before I could escape. I banged on the glass until my hands were bloody. Tears were rolling down my face._

_"Please." I whispered hoarsely._

_"Let's try level ten today." he grinned. My back arched in pain as electricity shot through me rapidly. I held back my screams for as long as I could, which wasn't very long. "Turn it off."_

_The pain stopped and I fell to the bottom of the container. I was panting and sweating, tears were running down my cheeks and dripping to the floor. "Now, tell me, what are you?"_

"Hey, Heaven, you okay?" the agent asked, placing a hand on my arm. My eyes shot to his arm and I nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke. "Yes, sorry...I just...remembered something." he smiled in understanding.

The plane stopped moving and the hangar door opened. Steve helped me up and we walked out. We were greeted by a woman with bright red hair, tight black clothing, and a brown leather jacket.

I looked down at the overly-large sweatpants and t-shirt I was wearing and blushed. She looked at Steve sternly, sharing a few words with him.

She then turned to me. "C'mon, let's get you some better fitting clothes." I followed her into the building...I think...

"So, it's Heaven right?" she asked after a minute.

I sped up to walk next to her. "Yes ma'am."

"How old are you, Heaven?" she made a turn into some sort of locker room.

I thought for a minute. "Um...I guess I'm around eighty-five or eighty-six...or is it eighty-seven..."

She looked at me in shock. "You're over eighty years old? You look like a nineteen year old!"

"Thank you..." I mumbled, not really sure how to react to what she'd said.

"Sorry, I just...didn't expect that." she paused. "Well, we've dealt with some pretty strange things around here." she rummaged around until she found what shed been looking for. "Here we go, it should fit...although, now that we're here I can see that your chest may be a bit too big for it...Well, might as well try it."

She handed me a one pieced outfit, all black. It was made from a strong, shiny material. "Okay." I stepped into one of the showers for privacy while I changed. The skin-tight suit wouldn't zip all the way over my chest, but I doubted it would be that much of a problem.

"Right, it'll work just fine." she nodded when I'd stepped out. I glanced in the mirror. The suit accentuated my hips and thighs, making my body seem more curvaceous than it probably was. I ran my fingers through my long, wavy, white hair and rubbed my golden eyes carefully.

I followed her out of the locker room and down several hallways to what seemed to be the command center of the giant aircraft. Agent Romanoff had explained what we were on while we were walking.

"Ah, there she is." Director Fury pointed to the female agent. "Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner to the lab?"

She nodded curtly and led the doctor from the room saying, "You'll love it doc, we've got all the toys."

"Heaven, come here." Fury beckoned. I stumbled over to where he was standing and faced him.

I brushed some hair behind my ear. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to be ready to fight soon. We may need you." he turned back to face the front window and I stood behind him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "You may leave, Heaven."

I blushed and hurried from the room, looking around the large aircraft. I saw Agent Romanoff leading the doctor and I jogged to catch up. "Mind if I come too?"

The female agent looked at me, furrowing her brow. The doctor seemed to notice my uneasiness and smiled comfortingly at me. "I don't mind at all." he spoke calmly.

I smiled in thanks and we all stepped into a large laboratory. I froze at the doorway and pushed away memories of the laboratories I had been in just days ago.

Soon, Agent Romanoff had left and it was just the doctor and me. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"Heaven." I stated simply, hopping up on a table and crossing my legs. "What's yours?"

He laughed quietly. "Bruce. Bruce Banner."

My eyes widened and I became very excited. "You're the Hulk!? Wow!" I beamed. "I read your file, I've been through similar things...well not really...but I was tested on in a lab..." I trailed off, realizing that that might not have been the best thing to say.

He frowned. "Who tested on you, Heaven?"

"Not sure." I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I got away."

"Heaven...could you maybe show me what your powers are?" he asked, still frowning.  
I nodded and held out my hand, a gold orb forming above my palm. "It's the power of light. All of my kind have it...mine is a bit warped after I was kicked out of my home, but it still works fine."

"Your kind?" Steve's voice questioned from the doorway.

I bit my lip. "Sorry, I guess I should have told you when we met. I'm an angel." I toyed with the sphere of light in my hand and refused to meet either of their gazes.

"Fascinating," the doctor smiled. "Can you fly?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. Haven't tried it...haven't gotten a chance to. I was captured pretty much directly after I fell."

"What do your wings look like?" Steve asked, his eyes twinkling once again. I stood up from the table and faced him causing him to duck his head and blush brightly. "Sorry, doll...it's just, uh...your suit isn't done up all the way."

I looked down. "Oh, yeah...it doesn't fit quite right." I got ready to show him my wings, but Fury's voice sounded through a system in the aircraft.

"Captain Rogers and Heaven, report to the control room immediately." his gruff voice was clipped short as the system cut off.

"Guess we'd better go." I shot a smile to Dr. Banner and strolled down the hallway to the control room.

Steve caught up a second later. "You know you're going the wrong way, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another chapter! I'm really tired! Reviews, favs, and follows are always appreciated! Only own my OC! Enjoy?**

I clambered into the plane after Steve and sat down next to him, fumbling with the buckle. He smiled and watched as I struggled for a moment.

"Would you like help?" he offered.

The stubbornly proud side of me kicked in and refused. "Absolutely not. I'm completely capable of doing this myself."

He seemed taken aback a first, but then he smiled. He was obviously amused. Eventually, he pushed my hands out of the way and buckled me in quickly. I huffed and crossed my arms, my cheeks turning rosy.

"You seem much more outgoing." he stated softly.

I nodded. "Well...I suppose I'm comfortable enough now that I needn't worry about being shy and acting like some child. Agent Romanoff thought that I was nineteen for fuck's sake."

Steve flinched at my curse and raised an eyebrow. "You don't act much like an angel."

"Well, technically I'm one of the Forsaken." I bit my lip, toying with a strand of my long hair.

"What's that?"

I sighed. "Pretty much what it sounds like. I am one of the abandoned, discarded, thrown away."

"Why are you one of these Forsaken?" he asked, trying to understand.

I winced, not really wanting to explain what I'd done. "Uh...it's a long story and I don't really want to tell it right now."

He dropped the topic immediately, something for which I was immeasurably grateful. "So, before you said that Agent Romanoff thought you were nineteen. How old are you?"

I grinned. "Mid-eighties. Pretty young for an angel. The oldest angel I know is over two thousand...so..." I glanced at him to see him smiling. "What?"

"We're around the same age then."

My eyes widened. "Oh! Right! You were in the...oh...sorry..." I mumbled lamely. He smiled and waved it off.

"Hey guys, we'll be there in about ten minutes. Get ready." Romanoff shouted from the cockpit. I grumbled and started fumbling with the buckle yet again.

"I could-" I cut him off by growling and shooting out some light, melting the metal and plastic buckle and freeing me. "Or you could do that..."

The plane came down low enough to the ground for us to jump and land unharmed. We saw a slim man with golden horns and a scepter standing at the front of a mass of kneeling humans. I walked forward through the crowd calmly, ignoring Steve's whispers.

"Loki." he looked away from the old man he was threatening. "Enough."

"Oh good. The angel." he rolled his eyes before smirking. "So the rumors were true, you were kicked out of your little home."

I ignored his childish behavior and continued walking towards him. "Loki, stop this madness. It is foolish and you will fail."

His eyes narrowed and he shot a blue beam of something at me. I threw up a golden shield, protecting the humans around me as well. "I'll not take advice from a Forsaken child." he snarled.

"And yet, it is the child that will win. You cannot beat me. Come quietly." as soon as I'd finished speaking, loud music blared overhead and something rocketed down beside me.

"Make a move reindeer games." The man said sternly, holding out his hands with several missiles pointed at him. Loki put his hands up in surrender. "Good move."

We'd gotten him on the ship with little to no injuries. He'd come way to easily, this was unlike the slippery god I knew he was.

Steve led me to a corner and started whispering. "How do you know him, Heaven?"

"He can hear you anyway, there's no point in whispering." I stated stoically. He blushed and straightened slightly, backing away from me a little.

"Still, how do you know him?"

I sighed. "Before I was Forsaken, I was free to go wherever I pleased. I often frequented Asgaard because of how beautiful everything is there. I met Thor and Loki while on a visit. I became quite close to the Odinsons and Odin himself. I wish I could go back." I smiled ruefully.

"Why can't you?" he asked, but I was cut off by a flash of lightning and huge boom of thunder. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I snapped my attention to the window.

Steve glanced at Loki, noticing his discomfort. "What's the matter? You scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." he was looking out the top windows anxiously.

Steve turned back to face me as a loud thump was heard on the roof and the plane shook. The door opened to reveal Thor himself. He strode forward, knocking Stark out of the way and grabbing hold of Loki. In a flash, he was gone.

Steve and Stark began arguing and I rolled my eyes, waiting a moment in case Thor could change Loki's mind. I sighed as Stark leapt from the plane, calling over his shoulder. "I have a plan. Attack."

Steve ran to get a parachute and Romanoff turned around to talk to him. "I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys are basically gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve remarked, jumping off the plane as well.

I rubbed my temples and sat down. "You're not going, Heaven?" Romanoff asked in surprise.

"Nah, they've got this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I've gotten reviews, favs, and follows already which is amazing! Thank you guys so, so much! Here's another chapter! Only own my OCs, enjoy!**

Heaven's P.O.V.  
The door opened and I leapt out into the open air and sunshine happily. I twirled around, arms out wide and giggled.

I saw Fury looking at me from the doorway with a half amused, half annoyed expression. I blushed, looking down and falling into step with Steve as we walked inside.

"Glad you're all back." he nodded, sweeping his eyes over Loki's slim form and smirking face. "You may go about your business." he nodded to us as four guards took Loki from Stark and Thor.

I sighed and slumped into a chair in the lab. "You okay?" Dr. Banner asked from behind a table. I nodded and slid out of the chair sprawling on the floor. Banner laughed and crouched down beside me. "You wanna talk?"

I shook my head as Agent Hill sounded over the speaker system. "Would Dr. Banner and Heaven please report to the meeting area." I grumbled to myself as Dr. Banner smiled and helped me up.

"I guess we'd better go huh?" he seemed halfway between annoyed and nervous. I nodded and hooked our arms together.

We stepped out of the lab and walked toward the front of the ship. "It'll be just fine Dr. Banner." I beamed confidently.

A small smile graced his face as he spoke. "You may call me Bruce or just Banner, there's no need for the "Dr." part."

"Okay!" I released his arm as we entered the room and I plopped myself down next to Thor.

He smiled happily and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Ah, our little angel. Glad you're here." he paused and I new he was about to ask why I was on earth.

"And I'm glad to see you Thor! It's just too bad that it's under such unfortunate circumstances." he nodded sadly in agreement.

Thankfully, before Thor could speak again, Banner spoke up. "He really grows on you doesn't he." I realized he was referring to the video they'd been watching of Loki in his cell being questioned by Fury.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked. Woah, soldier mode.

Thor sighed. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." I almost smiled at how well Thor knew his brother, even if it was his plans for evil doing.

Steve narrowed his eyes in thought. "An army? From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Banner finally spoke up. I was a little bit confused, but I'd catch on eventually.

Thor's head popped up at the name. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner explained, moving his hand slightly.

Thor's brow wrinkled. "He's a friend."

Agent Romanoff finally spoke. "He has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." her rock hard wall crumbled slightly when she said one of theirs had been put under the spell. She must have feelings for him. Or her, I don't judge.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said, his tone clipped. I'd become rather bored with their little meeting. It was just like back home when I was forced into meetings. I'd get bored within the first five minutes and do something stupid to get out of them.

Banner was almost smiling as he spoke. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Thor became defensive around the same time that I realized that I was in a chair that could spin. I bit my lip and twirled slowly. "I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Romanoff shot back at him. I continued spinning slowly.

"He's adopted." I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

I decided slow stuff was getting old and found that it was time to spin fast. I tucked my legs to my body and twirled quickly, biting my lip to keep from giggling.

"Iridium." that caught my attention. I knew exactly what that was. "What did they need the Iridium for?"

I stopped spinning, shaking my head gently. "It's a stabilizing agent." I said just as Stark walked in with Agent Coulsen.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHEILD." we spoke in synch. Stark looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Angel right?"

"Heaven." I corrected.

"Is where you're from, yeah, no, I got that." he waved off.

"No, Heaven is my name." I almost rolled my eyes. "I am an Angel, my name is Heaven, and where we live is not called "Heaven" like you foolish mortals believe it to be. It is far too difficult for you to attempt, and would require me to, quite probably, unhinge your jaw just so you could pronounce it."

He blinked at me for a moment. "Well..."

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." I had turned back to face everyone at the table. They were looking at me in slight shock.

Stark grinned at me. "I think we'll get along, angel girl." he turned to look at the crew. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

He began turning side to side with one eye covered. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said in an amused tone. I almost smiled as Stark placed a hacking device under Fury's computers. No-one else seemed to notice.

He stopped. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

Agent Hill had her arms crossed and an almost smirk on her face. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." came his immediate response. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Steve ignored him. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He has to heat the cube to-" Banner and I started at the same time. "Sorry, go ahead." I blushed.

He smiled. "He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulumb barrier." I'd begun spinning in my chair again. Stark gave me a small push, sending spinning faster.

I ignored the rest of their talked until Stark walked away from pushing me in the chair. "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" poor Steve.

Banner and Stark shook hands excitedly. They began talking but I couldn't help remembering how much they reminded me of two of my best friends back home. I smiled softly.

Fury snapped in irritation. "I'd like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Steve interrupted.

"I do! I understood that reference." he looked so proud of himself. Stark rolled his eyes. He and Banner left to do stuff in the lab. I jumped up, wanting to go to the lab with them, but I'd forgotten that I'd been spinning in a chair the whole time and I almost fell over.

Steve was beside me in a second, "Careful, doll." we both blushed brightly and he let go of me quickly.

"Thanks." I mumbled before rushing after Stark and Banner.

"Oh, hey angel girl." Stark grinned. "You know an awful lot about this stuff."

I nodded, my face returning to its normal color. "Yes, the angels have to deal with such things very often. We learn about the history and science of it."

"In, like, angel school in a place that is not heaven?" he asked.

I nodded again. "You two act very much like my two best friends back home. They were scientists of sorts."

"Hey...Heaven, how old are you?" Stark questioned.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's rude to ask a woman's age you know." I sighed. "I'm around eighty-five."

Stark whistled as we entered the lab. "That old or young for an angel?"

"Very young. I suppose I am around seventeen or eighteen in human terms." I thought for a moment. "If humans lived hundreds of years..."

"I'm just gonna stop asking." he mumbled, walking over to a table. I hopped onto an empty table and lay across it.

I listened to them speak for a while, but drifted of to sleep fairly quickly.

_ "Hey! Get down from there! Heaven!" Kiliel shouted. "You're not allowed in that part of the lab and you know it!"_

_ I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Come and get me then."_

_ I was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Gotcha!"_

_ "No!" I squirmed against strong arms. "Shén! Let go!" he pulled me down to the lower lab and practically threw me into a chair._

_ "You are such a pain." Shén rolled his light blue eyes. _

_ Kiliel nodded in agreement, his long, light orange ponytail bobbing. "Now can we please get back to work?" he asked me in annoyance._

_ I sighed and held my arm out. "Thank you." he stuck a small needle into my vein and began drawing out the blood. It was deep scarlet and it was beautiful._

_ "It looks perfectly normal." Shén raised a black eyebrow, running his hand through his short, tousled, black Mohawk. _

_ Kiliel sighed. "Yeah, but as soon as it touches air, it changes. Watch." he placed the needle over a petrie dish and squirted some of my blood out. Instantly, it turned from red liquid, to sparkling gold._

_ I kicked my feet and squeezed my arm where Kiliel had taken blood. A small stream of golden blood flowed from the tiny hole. _

_ "Hey!" Shén yelped. "Stop that!" he ran to a different table and placed a small bandage over the bloody area. He then wiped the excess gold from my arm. "Would you stop causing trouble for once?" _

_ "Nope!" I giggled, jumping up and running to the window. "Can I go outside?! Please!"_

_ Shén rolled his eyes again, picking me up and hugging me. "Not today. We have a couple more tests to do."_

I was woken up by something pounding onto the metal table beside me. I yelped, and jumped off, falling into Stark who caught me. I turned to see a very angry Steve. Damn...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Here's another chapter, dang, I'm cool. Anyways! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Hope y'all enjoy! Oh! I only own my OCs!**

"Phase two is SHEILD used the cube to make weapons." he snapped at Fury before turning to Stark. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Stark and I untangled ourselves and I walked over to Bruce. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

Stark spoke up, turning the computer screen to show us plans for building weapons. "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" I smiled at Stark and he winked at me.

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve growled as Romanoff and Thor walked in.

Banner glared at Romanoff. "Did you know about this?"

She didn't answer. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta." he snapped. "I was pretty well removed."

She didn't miss a beat. "Loki's manipulating you."

Neither did he. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." she spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHEILD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury finally exploded. "Because of him!" he pointed to Thor.

Thor was stunned. "Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury explained.

Thor was growing agitated. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury countered. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people you can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

Steve burst into the conversation. "Like you controlled the cube?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor added to Steve's accusations while still defending himself and his people.

"A higher form?" Steve asked. I was getting antsy, this was gonna turn out really badly and I didn't want to be there when it did, but I knew I had to.

Fury threw his hands out. "You forced our hand, we had to come up with something."

"Nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down." Stark interjected.

Fury turned to him. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

Suddenly, everyone was fighting. Arguing heatedly and I had no idea what to do. "Hey, stop it!" I shouted. "That's enough!" I tried to separate Steve and Stark, but Steve shoved me out of the way. Stark quickly grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"Hitting girls now, huh?" Stark snapped at Cap'n.

Cap looked horrified at what he'd done. "Doll! I'm so sorry!" I waved it off.

"Just stop fighting! All of you!" I walked over to Fury and Thor. "Would you knock it off?! It's obvious that Loki's power is causing you to do this!"

I growled lowly. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" I screamed. Golden light shot from me and threw everyone into separate walls. "You're all acting like children!"

Not even five seconds later, Tony and Steve were fighting again. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

Stark smirked. "Uh, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve snapped.

Stark smirked again, glancing at me. "I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smiled in disbelief. "Always a way out...you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Stark snapped, that had done it. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

Steve puffed his chest out, towering over Stark. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

"You people are so petty." Thor laughed, and I couldn't help but agree with him. "And tiny." he smirked. Couldn't quite agree with that one...they're all taller than me.

I was hit with several images all at once. There was a plane, a man, arrows, Banner was turning into the Hulk, Loki was free, Thor was falling, Coulson was dead, and I was either dead or unconscious. I really hoped it was the latter.

A beep from the computer snapped me out of it. "Got it." Stark said as Banner out Loki's scepter down and walked to the screen.

"Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked him.

Stark started moving. "I can get there faster."

"Look, all of us..." Thor cut Steve off.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor spoke seriously. I thought he might start swinging the hammer.

Stark tried to leave, but Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Stark was so childish.

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Steve said through his teeth.

"Oh my god." my attention snapped to where Banner was staring at the screen in shock.

Suddenly, part of the ship exploded and we were all sent flying. I yelped and was thrown across the room, landing on someone. Sorry, Steve...

"Put on the suit." Steve said in a completely different tone of voice.

Stark nodded. "Yep!"

Steve helped me up and we all started running. We ran through a dim, dusty hallway. "Find engine three. I'll meet you guys there."

We split off from him and ran until we found a door to the outside. Steve pushed with all his strength, finally getting it open. "Stark, we're here!"

"Good. See what we got." he began flying around the engine, evaluating the problems. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

I looked around for the engine control panel. I spotted it and leapt over, my foot slipped on the edge and I grabbed the broken railing, yelping. Cap jumped over after me and helped me all the way up.

"I need you to tell me which relays are in overload position." Cap yanked the panel form the wall and immediately became frustrated. "What's it look like in there?"

Before I could answer, Cap threw his hand up. "It seems to run on some form of electricity."

"Well, you're not wrong, but I was talking to Heaven."

I looked over it for a moment. "The relays are intact. What next?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"Uh, that's a stupid idea." I crossed my arms. "If that thing get back up to speed, it'll shred you."

I heard him sigh. "Cap, stay by the red lever and pull it when I tell you to. Angel girl, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Shots were then fired very close to us. I shot blasts of light at them, only managing to hit a few. Cap leapt across and got rid of them easily.

"Cap, Heaven, I need the lever."

I gasped and started pulling the lever, but it wouldn't budge. "I need a minute here!" Cap shouted.

"Steve! I can't move it! It's stuck!"

"Lever. Now!" Stark yelled. Cap ran and jumped back across, yanking the lever down and freeing Stark.

I smiled. "Thank-" a bullet ripped through my shoulder and sent me off the small platform we'd been on.

"Heaven!" Steve shouted, reaching for me. Our fingers barely brushed each other as I fell.

I couldn't help the scream that came from me as I plummeted towards the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact that never happened. I opened one eye to see a very busted up Iron Man.

"Stark..."

"M'lady." I could hear his smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "My hero." I could barely hear him now. My vision was blurring. It was dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Have a chapter. Only own my OCs! Review, favorite and follow. Enjoy!**

Steve's P.O.V.

I stared in disbelief as Heaven fell. She'd slipped right through my fingers. Anger filled me as the man who'd shot her continued firing at me. I stood from my knees and turned to face the idiot soldier.

I narrowed my eyes and leapt back to where he was. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He started grabbing at my hand in attempt to get free. I got tired of his struggling and turned him around, looking away as I snapped his neck.

"Oy! Capsicle!" I turned at Stark's voice. "You won't believe who I just ran into." I could hear his grin as he held up a limp Heaven.

I felt relief blossom in my chest and I almost laughed as I ran my hands through my hair. "C'mon Cap! We gotta get her inside!" I nodded and took her from Stark when he got close enough.

I sprinted through the halls having no idea where the clinic was. "Stark! You got anything?"

"No...wait, yes! Take the next right!" Stark shouted from inside his suit. "Now left! Go straight and turn right! Clinic is there!"

I burst into the clinic and immediately was surrounded by nurses. "What happened?!"

"Lay her on that bed!"

"The wound is really bad!"

"What's coming out of her?"

"Is it pus?"

"I think it's blood..."

"But it's gold..."

"What?" I pushed through the crowd of nurses around Heaven and looked at the liquid pouring from her shoulder. They'd already taken out the bullet and now there was a gaping, golden hole.

Stark looked over my shoulder. "Must be an angel thing."

The nurses finally got over the fact that Heaven bleeds golden blood, and bandaged her shoulder tightly after sewing it shut. I couldn't see any gold seeping through, so assumed it was okay.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed and waited.

Heaven's P.O.V.

_ "Heaven!" Shén called as he sprinted into the lab. "Heaven! They're coming for you! You have to run!"_

_ I shook my head. "Shén, once you start running, you never stop."_

_ "Heaven!" he pleaded. "You have to run! If they catch you, they'll kill you! Or worse, you'll become one of the Forsaken!"_

_ I shook my head agin, more firmly. "Shén. I will not run. I'll face them and fight. I'm the strongest warrior in the history of the angels. They cannot beat me."_

_ "They don't need to beat you, Heaven! They just need to capture you! Yes, you're an amazing warrior, no one's seen anyone fight like you since I don't even know when, but if they capture you, you can't fight! You'll be paralyzed!" Shén's eyes were filling with tears. "Heaven, I don't know if angels can love, but if they can, then I love you. More than anything. Please, Heaven, run."_

_ I felt my face flush at his confession and my stubbornness wavered for a second. "Shén..." but it was back just as quickly. "No. Just get out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you too. I think..." I smiled and placed my hands on his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips._

_ As I pulled away, he grabbed for me desperately. "Heaven, you don't get it!" he shook me halfway between roughly and gently. "I've already lost one best friend! I can't lose you too!"_

_ "You'll lose me if I die. You'll lose me if I become Forsaken. You'll lose me if I run." I pulled away from his slightly limp grasp. "Shén." he looked up with watery eyes. "Stay outta trouble."_

_ I smiled and slipped through the open door, sliding the glass shut and locking him inside. "Heaven! Heaven, please don't do this! Please Heaven! We can run together! I won't lose you that way! Please..." he had been banging his fists on the glass, but on the last, pitiful please, his fists had slid down the door and opened so that his palms were flat against it._

_ His tears were splashing against the ground of the lab and I felt several hot tears slide down my face as well. "Shén." I placed my palms against the glass across from his. The difference in our hand size would have been comical if the situation wasn't so dire. "I won't let you throw your life away. You're the most amazing scientist there is, and you've worked so hard. Running away to stay with me would be selfish of you and cruel of me." _

_ I turned to leave, but looked back as a sob cut through the silence. "Don't forget about me." _

My eyes snapped open, but shut quickly at the harsh light above me. I groaned and sat up, ripping some sort of wire from my arm.

"Hey, I don't think you're supposed to do that." Steve spoke softly from beside me.  
I rubbed sleep from my eyes and took in my surroundings. "What happened?" I mumbled.

He sighed, looking down. Whatever happened, he obviously blamed himself. "You were shot. In the shoulder."

"Huh." I glanced at the patch on my shoulder and ripped it off. "Ew. What the hell are those?" there were ugly, black strings hanging from my clear shoulder. "Gross." I gagged, plucking them out.

"How is that already healed?" Steve asked, wide-eyed.

I shrugged. "It's an angel thing."

We were on a plane. Again.

Only this time we were flying to our probable deaths! Super fun stuff. "Are we there yet?" I moaned childishly from beside Steve. I saw a small smirk grace his face before disappearing quickly.

I was ignored. It's cuz I'm an angel isn't it? How rude. I finally saw the city in the distance and started attempting to unbuckle myself. I would need a few minutes.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Romanoff spoke firmly. As usual.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark ordered through the system.

I grinned victoriously at my unfastened seatbelt right as something hit the jet. I yelped and Steve caught me instantly, pulling me close to keep me from falling. We spun for a moment before slamming into the ground.

"Well, that was fun." I deadpanned as Steve let go of me carefully. I shook myself and my new black body suit off before stepping off the jet. "Let's do this." I clapped just as a Chitauri warrior tackled me.

"Hell! Give me a goddamned second to look cool!" I growled loudly, throwing the alien off me and blasting it with light. I could hear Stark laughing and I took off running down the street.

I kept a golden force field around me as I ran, it incinerated most of the small fry that tried to jump me. "Heaven get back here! We need a plan!" Steve shouted from behind me.

"Sorry! What? Couldn't hear you over the sound of me kicking ass!" I laughed along with Stark and continued sprinting.

After a second, Hawkeye's voice was in my ear. "Christ, it's like having two Starks."

"Yeah, but I'm more attractive." Stark and I said at the same time. I laughed again and threw several balls of light at larger alien crafts that then exploded.

I slid along the street on a small board of light and howled in joy. "Damn does it feel good to be back in battle!"

"Back in battle?" Steve asked, slightly out of breath.

I snorted, slamming an alien face first into the ground. "Hell yeah! I was the angel's greatest warrior. You know who slammed the gates of hell on Satan's pointed tail?" I pressed my palm against a large alien's chest, light shooting from my palm and exploding the alien's chest organs and bones.

"No?" Hawkeye answered tentatively as though he knew what the answer would be.

I grinned. "Well it wasn't me! How old do you think I am?! Rude!" I cackled, two whips of light forming in my hands and bursting through four Chitauri space crafts. The whips dissipated and I continued sliding along the road.

"You are officially too excited about this war." Stark grumbled.

"This isn't a war." I laughed. "This is a family fight back home."

I heard Romanoff panting and she growled. "Come fight what we're about to fight then."

I smirked. "On my way." I turned right, sliding onto the sidewalk, dodging two Chitauri warriors. One managed to slice my cheek open and golden blood flowed from it, dripping onto my neck.

I skidded to a stop right in front of Romanoff and looked up. "Ah! Ugly!" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as I whipped out one of my favorite weapons.

War hammer.

"Stand back." I commanded. The giant eel like monstrosity came gliding through the air at us. I grinned even wider, spinning the hammer, waiting for the right moment. "Strike!" I yelled, leaping into the air and slamming the hammer down on the monster's head. Large shards of light shot into the eel-ish thing, forcing its metallic plating to go up.

"Stark!" he obeyed my wishes and fired missiles into the soft flesh of the monster alien, meat spraying everywhere. I threw out a shield, preventing the stinking flesh from hitting us.

I turned to face the group. "And that's how you do-Ack!" I yelled as I was grabbed by a huge alien and thrown into the ground. "Would you stop that?!" I snarled, smashing it into the ground with a force field of golden light. I winced at the gravel that was stuck in my thighs and hands.

Golden liquid was dripping onto the ground slowly as I walked back to the group. "Stupid sons of bi-Fuck!" I yelped when one of the air-gliding aliens snatched me from the ground and flew off with me.

I growled, pulling myself up and slamming my palms into the glider, sending a pulse of light through the whole thing, forcing the aliens to go flying off of it.

Gulping, I looked down at the blurred ground. I jumped and hit the ground in a roll, hopping back up, falling into a car near Hawkeye, Captain, and Romanoff. "Ow." I grumbled, standing up gingerly.

"You okay?" Hawkeye asked, barely holding back a smile.

I nodded, limping over to them. "Yeah, I'm gonna be so sore in the morning."

"We all are." Stark growled from somewhere above us. "Hey, Heaven. I could really use your help right now."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why? What's going on?"

"Ya know the thing you hit with your war hammer?"

"Yeah?"

He coughed softly. "Uh...there're two more."

I whimpered and contemplated collapsing on the ground in tears. "Where?" I moaned unhappily.

"Two blocks north of Stark Tower."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Fine."

I grumbled under my breath and stomped over to the car I had smashed into. I clambered up on top and waited.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Hitching a ride." I smirked, throwing a force field below me and rocketing up towards a passing Chitauri glider. "Hello there gents." I grinned, hauling myself onto the glider.

They clicked in their strange language and titled their heads, aiming guns at me. "Sorry, I don't speak Chitauri." I shrugged.

Light flew at them, knocking them into near by buildings. "Okay! Let's fly-ah!" I yelped as the glider almost crashed into a skyscraper.

I neared the ground and jumped off next to Stark. "Hey, time to go." he nodded. "I'll take the one in the sky, you take the one nearing the street."

"Wha-" but Stark was already flying. "Am I ever gonna finish a sen-Jesus!" I screamed as the giant eel-like creature came around the corner, much closer than I thought it would be.

Before I could do anything, I was swallowed.

"Heaven! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Steve's voice crackled through my ear piece.

I looked around. It was pitch black. "I don't know?"

"What do you see?" Romanoff's voice came through, but just barely.

I rolled my eyes. "Well not much, I'm inside a giant space worm." I grumbled and kicked my way through slimy organs. "This looks important!" I grinned, blasting a large, pulsating organ.

Almost instantly, I felt the creature slow and crash into something. "Ah!" I immediately threw a ball of light around my body, keeping the nastiness of the worm from getting on me.

"We have to-" Steve's voice was cut off. The ear piece was broken. Damn.

I cautiously let go of my force field so I could blast my way out of the monster. Sunlight beamed through the holes I'd blasted, and I cheered, leaping from the stinking alien.

I glanced up to see Stark flying into the portal. My eyes widened and I started sprinting down the road. I ran past Thor, but didn't get past Steve. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Stop! Let go of me!" I screamed, fighting against him. "He'll die if he goes in there!"

It was too late, Stark was in the portal, toting a nuclear missile with him. Romanoff closed the portal after a few seconds and I felt my stomach clench as the dark circle began to shrink.

And then, a miracle happened. He fell through just as it closed completely.

"Son of a gun." Steve breathed, letting go of me.

Something was wrong. "He's not stopping." Thor grunted, taking a step forward.  
That was all I needed to hear. I took off running down the street, praying that my wings still worked. I felt my bones reforming and my skin tore as my huge wings burst free from my back.

They flapped strongly and I shot into the air, soaring to meet Stark. I slowed as I neared him, and waited for him to fall into my arms.

"Holy mother of-you weigh a ton Stark." I groaned, my wings flapping rapidly to keep us both upright.

I descended, touching the ground with my toes and handing Stark to Thor. I didn't trust myself to land both of us safely on the ground at the moment.

I tuned out the chatter of the men and focused on folding my wings into my back. I groaned quietly as they slid back into their rightful places and stumbled as my feet hit the ground roughly.

I jumped in shock as the Hulk let loose an astounding roar in Stark's face. His eyes popped open and he gasped for air.

"Please tell me no one kissed me." I grinned, shaking my head. Loki...

I muttered to myself in annoyance and let my wings loose with a whoosh, rocketing upwards and landing on the ledge of the Stark tower, gasping in slight pain from the battle.

I stepped inside, waiting for Loki to awake from where he had, apparently, been smashed into the ground. I was soon joined by the rest of the group.

Hawkeye had an arrow aimed at Loki's face when he finally got up. He looked to us with an almost cocky look on his face. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this chapter's kinda short, but here ya go. Only own my OCs! Reviews, favs, and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

2 months later

"Agent Heaven." some random agent nodded to me as I walked into SHEILD. I nodded back, striding into Fury's office.

Fury glanced up along with Romanoff. "Heaven." he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "We have a mission for you."

I ignored the chair and continued standing. "Alright."

"You'll be going with someone. You're going to a small island off the coast of Australia." he handed me a file. "There's a mob, the leaders of this mob have some sort of weapon that they're going to fire unless they give in to all our demands. The demands are ridiculous and we could never hope to meet them."

"How bad is this weapon?"

Fury sighed. "It's...big enough to wipe out Russia and all the goddamned -stan's below it."

"When?"

Romanoff raised an eyebrow at my stoic response. "Tomorrow afternoon. Two o'clock."

"With?"

Fury smirked. "Rogers."

My head snapped up from the file. "At last, a response." Romanoff grinned, gesturing for me to follow her from the room. I fell into step with her as she lead me to the elevator. "When will you just admit you have feelings for him?" she teased.

"I don't have-"

"Hold the elevator." My face turned bright red and I looked out the huge windows of the elevator, forcing my attention to be on the Washington Monument rather than the man that just got in an enclosed space with me.

I could practically feel the smugness coming from Romanoff and I could swear my face got redder.

"So, what was it you were saying?" Nat asked obnoxiously.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut up." I grumbled. She started laughing so hard that she was holding on to the glass of the elevator. I huffed and crossed my arms, glaring at the ceiling.

"Uh...Heaven." I kept my gaze at the ceiling, but grunted in response. "Any reason we're not talking, doll?"

My cheeks flamed and I shook my head.

"Well, we're gonna be on this mission together, so..." he trailed off. I could feel his eyes on me and I was pretty sure my cheeks were gonna be stained red.

Romanoff nudged me roughly. "So?" I pressed, still not looking at him.

"So," he was in front of me. He put his thumb and forefinger around my chin, pulling my head down to look at him. "We should probably start talking again. I don't even know what I did to make you stop talking to me."

He paused. "Heaven, you haven't talked to me in two months."

I nodded. "There wasn't much to say. I was training. You were in New York, I've been in D.C."

"You could've called." he looked confused...but in an angry sort of way.

I shrugged. "What for? To share war stories?" the elevator doors opened and I stepped out, walking hurriedly to the training center.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, following me off the death trap.

I raised an eyebrow, walking faster. "Like what?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a small closet. "Like I've done something wrong? Have I? What've I done? I thought we were...I dunno, friends." he shrugged helplessly.

"No, you haven't done anything. It's not your fault at all." I sighed. "It's me, and I'm sorry."

"I missed you." he looked down as if ashamed.

I bit my lip. "I missed you too, Cap'n." something about the darkness made me more bold and I took a step forward, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

He stiffened for a moment before putting his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

Steve and I were leaving the building when Stark called me. Dancing In the Dark by Dev came on as his ringtone and I blushed brightly, avoiding looking at Cap'n.

"Stark." I spoke in a clipped tone.

"Ouch, ice queen!" he teased. "So I heard you're going on a mission with Rogers." I could hear his smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"So you've gotta leave from New York to get to the land down under, right?"

I furrowed my brow. "Stark, why do you know so much about my case? There's no way Fury would tell you."

"I've got my ways." I could see his nonchalant shrug. "Anyway, you need a place to stay, right? Stay at Stark Tower and we'll have a goodbye party while we're at it!"

I shook my head. "Stark, no parties. Rogers and I need sleep before we leave."

"Fine, fine, no party, but will you stay? I haven't seen you in months! C'mon, Banner's coming. Even Thor!"

I rolled my eyes again. I seem to do that a lot when dealing with Tony. "Fine, we'll stay with you." I gave in, half-smiling. I hung up and strode into my apartment, grabbing my army green duffle bag. I locked up and ran back outside.

Tony's ringtone played again. "Tony. What?" I snapped, nodding to Rogers.

"Christ! Maybe I won't send a jet to get you."

I smiled and laughed lightly. "Sorry, I'm just trying to get everything together. Rogers, do we need to stop by your apartment?" he shook his head.

"I can just get stuff from my place in New York." I nodded.

"Alright, Stark, whenever you're ready." I smiled into the phone.

He heaved a sigh. "It'll be there in half an hour." I hung up. Again.

"We've got half an hour to do whatever." I smiled at Steve and adjusted my duffle bag.

He thought for a moment. "We could go to the park for a little while."

I giggled. "I was thinking a café or something. We don't have quite that much time." I gestured to a small coffee shop.

He blushed and nodded, holding the door open for me. I grinned and stepped inside, tossing my duffle bag into a chair by the front window.

I sashayed up to the counter and ordered a small iced tea. "I'll have the same as her, only un-sweetened." Cap'n smiled at the barista.

"Oh my gosh, you're Captain America!" she whispered excitedly. "And you're the angel!" she pointed to me. I grimaced and nodded slowly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Aw, you two make a cute couple. Omigosh! I'm so gonna write a fanfiction about you! The angel and the super soldier, ooh it's gonna be so good!" she squealed.

"Uh, we're not a-" I started.

She kept going. "Oh gosh! Have you two like...ya know...or is that against angel rules?" both Cap'n and I turned bright red at that. "You have!" she gasped. "Oh man, you two are gonna make real cute kids!"

I thought I was gonna pass out. "We are not a couple!" I hissed.

Then she frowned. "Well, I hope you get together soon." she handed us our drinks and I grabbed my duffle bag, not wanting to spend another minute in there.

"Wait! Angel girl! My brother is like, totally in love with you. Can I get a picture real quick?" I rubbed my forehead in annoyance, but smiled stiffly and nodded. "Great!" she grinned.

She bounced over to me and plastered a huge grin on her face snapping several photos of us.

"Well, that was awkward." I finally said once we were on the jet. Captain nodded in agreement.

After ten minutes he looked up at me. "What's a fanfiction?"

"Heaven!" Stark cried as I dropped my bag in the large kitchen of the thirty-second floor.

"Tony!" I mocked. He growled and tackled me to the ground in a hug. "Ugh! Tony! Get off! You're fuckin heavy, man!"

Banner walked in and started laughing, along with Thor. Steve watched with an amused expression. "Don't just stand there! Help!"

I growled and a force field pulsated between us, sending him flying onto a nearby couch.

Hours were passing and all of us were piled onto couches watching Netflix. "Let's watch Lilo and Stitch." I pointed lazily at the screen.

"No." Steve mumbled sleepily. "It's two a.m. We need sleep." I groaned and shook my head, sprawling out on the couch. Steve sighed and picked me up, bidding everyone goodnight.

"Do you even know where our rooms are?" I questioned groggily.

He shook his head. "I'll figure it out."

Sure enough, he found a room. He dropped me gently on the bed and stumbled slightly. "You can stay Cap'n, it's not like anything bad'll happen." I grumbled with my face in a pillow.

There was an awkwardly tense moment before I felt the bed sink down near me.

"Night Cap'n Rogers." I giggled into the bed.

I heard a small chuckle escape him. "Goodnight, doll." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! Still only own my OC! Love all of y'all! Reviews, favs, and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!**

_I sprinted down the halls. They'd finally pulled the alarms. I know I said I wouldn't run, but I had to get away from Shén. I didn't want him to get dragged into it._

_I leapt out into the sunshine and was immediately attacked by four warriors._

_"Please just come quietly Heaven!" one of them cried, throwing several knives. I deflected them and realized that I'd trained these four boys. They were my best students._

_I sighed and tossed them into a large cage of light. It solidified and turned golden. "Sorry, boys."_

_I fought for hours and then she showed up. "Heaven."_

_"Belladonna."_

_"Come quietly, Heaven. You were my best pupil, I don't want to fight you." her voice was calm and steady as always._

_I shook my head stubbornly and she looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Heaven." she didn't make a move toward me and my eyes widened in shock._

_I went to cover my ears, but I was too late. She let loose her Banshee's Scream and I fell to the ground in pain. I could feel the blood dripping from my ears and I tried to cover them, but I was practically paralyzed. _

_"Oh, Heaven." she walked over and crouched in front of me, wiping some golden blood from my cheek. "The strangest angel we've ever seen, and they're going to throw you away. What a waste." _

I woke up in a cold sweat and I leapt from the bed. I panted and shook on my knees for a moment before looking up. Cap'n was gone. I was still in my sweatpants and tank top as I walked from the room and into the living room.

I hid a giggle at the sight of Thor asleep, half-on a couch and half-off. I slapped both hands over my mouth when I saw Banner and Stark asleep, practically on top of each other on the other couch.

I heard someone pad into the room and I turned. My face flamed as I ran into a shirtless, wet Captain America.

I leapt back and whisper-yelled, "Why are you shirtless?!" I thought for a second. "And why are you wet?!"

His face was bight red and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower." he explained. "I didn't think anyone else was awake yet."

"Go put on clothes, Cap'n." I sighed, waving towards the room we'd shared.

I stumbled over to the bathroom in slight shock at our little incident and turned on the hot water. Slipping out of my clothes and into the shower my eyes popped open. "Shit." I muttered. "I don't have a towel. Or clothes!" I facepalmed in annoyance.

"Hey, Jarvis...could you possibly get clothing for me?" I grimaced. "Or just my duffle bag?"

Jarvis's voice came through quite clearly. "I'm afraid not, Miss Heaven. I can get someone to bring it for you." he suggested.

"Okay.." I spoke unsurely.

"Very well, Miss Heaven." his voice was gone after that. I showered quickly, hoping to be done before my bag was brought by...Steve! He's the only one awake!

I shut the water off spastically. "Jarvis! Don't ask anyone to-" there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, Heaven?" Steve questioned. He probably heard me. Great..."I have your duffle bag."

I inwardly groaned. "Um..could you leave it outside the door?" I barely kept a squeak from my voice.

"Sure." there was a thump. "Uh...bye.." God, he was so awkward. Then again, I wasn't much better.

* * *

We were on the plane to Australia by one forty-five. I sighed and stretched out in my seat, pulling my long hair up into a ponytail.

I read over the file for the fifth time and pulled up the flight map. Still two hours to go. I squirmed childishly and slid from my seat onto the floor.

"You okay, doll?" Steve's amused tone floated over to me.

I grunted and rolled onto my stomach, pushing my face into the floor. He laughed loudly and I felt him walk over to me.

I opened one eye and glanced at him. He was sitting cross-legged next to me. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded, not removing my face from the floor. "Okay! You want some drink-" the chipper flight attendant stopped. She'd probably seen my position on the ground. "Oh my! Are you ill?!"

Pushing myself from the ground, I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Alrighty," she looked away from me, making a strange face. "Drinks?"

Steve nodded and asked for orange juice. "Water." I grumbled, flopping back into the seat.

"You're acting like such a child." he smiled after the flight attendant left. I stuck my tongue out at him and stared out the window.

I could probably fly faster than this metal contraption. I lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Hey Cap'n?"

"Yeah?"

"I can fly faster than this plane, right?"

He leapt over and buckled me in the seat tightly. "No. No, you can't."

* * *

"That was disgustingly easy." I grumbled unhappily, boarding the flight back to New York.

Cap'n nodded in agreement, sitting down next to me. We didn't get a private plane this time. We were on a plane. With other people. People. PEOPLE.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I glanced up at Cap'n, who was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

A teenage girl started walking down the aisle of the plane and I smacked a small pillow into Steve's face. She gave me a weird look, but walked past us.

"What was that for?" he shoved the pillow from his face.

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened in the café?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

His cheeks became rosy and he looked out the window quickly. I grinned in victory and leaned my head back on the seat.

"Oh my god!" oh god..."You're Heaven!" wait, what? I came face-to-face with a teenage boy.

I pulled away and made a face. "Uh, yeah."

"Wow! I am such a huge fan! You're totally amazing!" he gushed. "I mean, when you fought in New York? Holy shit! That was incredible!" he took out a small journal.

He flipped it open to several pictures of me in the midst of battle in New York. "Uh..how'd you get these photos?"

His eyes widened, "Oh! Don't worry! I didn't steal them or anything. I took them!" he looked down. "You probably don't remember, but you kept three aliens out of a store on Park street."

"I remember." I lied easily.

He beamed excitedly. "Well, I was one of three people in that store! You saved me." he smiled. "And you totally kicked ass!"

I bit my lip, smiling slightly. "Well, I did have a bit of help." I jerked my head to Steve who had been glaring at the boy since he came over.

The boy gulped and pulled a pen from his pocket. "Uh." he spoke shakily. "Do you think I could have your autograph?"

"Sure thing." I took the pen and scratched out my name in his journal under a picture of me punching one of the Chitauri warriors in the face.

The look of terror on his face was soon replaced by a goofy grin. "Wow! Thanks so much!" he continued on down the aisle and sat a few rows behind us.

Steve made a noise of annoyance. "What?" I asked crossly.

"Nothing." he spoke moodily. I rolled my eyes and buckled myself into the seat with ease. I'd become a pro at buckling seat belts.

After we'd taken off, one of the flight attendants came over. "Hey, you're the angel right?" I nodded, setting my book down.

She handed me a cup of coke. "It'll calm down your stomach." she smiled.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

She giggled behind her hand. "I've been a flight attendant for five years now. I can tell." I smiled gratefully and took a sip. "So," she gestured to Steve who was staring out the window. "You two a thing?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

She seemed genuinely surprised. "Really? There are just so many fanfictions about you two I guess I just figured you were actually together." she tilted her head to the side.

"Okay, what the hell is a fanfiction?" I threw my hands into the air.

She laughed and Steve was now paying complete attention to our conversation. "A fanfiction is when a fan of something, doesn't matter what, writes a fictional story about people in that something." I gave a look of absolute confusion.

"Okay, so, let's say there's this movie that I really like, I could write a fictional story about the characters in that movie. So if I wanted two of the characters in the movie to be together, I could make up a story and they'd be together in my story." I nodded slowly.

"And people actually read these?" I asked. What the hell do mortals do with their time?

She nodded vigorously. "Lemme show you. I have this fanfiction that I saved on my phone." she opened the phone and showed me. "It's actually of you and Captain America here."

The more I read, the harder I blushed. "Who writes this stuff!?" I yelped, shoving the phone back into her hands.

She just laughed and bade me farewell, walking back down the aisle.

"What was it about?" Steve asked. "Other than us, I mean."

My face flamed red. "Um..we were in slightly compromising positions."

* * *

"There she is!" Stark grinned, holding his arms out as I walked into the Stark tower with Steve. "How was the mission?" he asked as we embraced.

I gasped for breath. "It was too easy." I sighed once he'd let me down.

"Now can we have a party to celebrate your first big mission?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Tony just wanted a reason to throw an extravagant party. "C'mon, Heaven! I already invited Widow, Hawkeye, Banner and Thor to come!"

I heaved a sigh. "Fine. When?"

He grinned. "Tonight of course! Lemme call Pepper! Oh, you'll both need black tie outfits, it's gonna be fancy!"

"Wait!" but he already left the room, calling Pepper.

I groaned. "What have I done?"

* * *

We were in one of Stark's cars, on the road to a shopping mall. Pepper was in the back with me and Steve and Tony were in the front.

"So, what exactly happens at these parties?" I asked Pepper, slightly worried. Although, she looked pretty worried herself.

She thought for a moment. "Uh..honestly, it's different every time." she paused. "But there will be a lot of people. Tony's already invited fifty people, not including myself and the Avengers." she sighed. I assumed she was thinking about clean up. I grimaced at the idea of having to clean up after one of Stark's parties.

"Oh good! They're here!" Stark exclaimed as we pulled into a garage. Nat and Clint stood beside a SHEILD issued car with their arms crossed. I jumped out of the car before it had even stopped moving.

"Nat!" I grinned, pulling her into a hug. To my surprise, Clint hugged me as well. "What are we doing here anyway?" I asked.

Pepper looked shocked. "Tony! You didn't tell her?"

"Aw c'mon! She would've said no!" he complained as I followed them into the huge mall. "Anyway," he turned to me. "We need to get you all some clothes for the party." he clapped. "Girls go with girls, boys with boys."

Pepper, Nat and I split off from Steve, Tony and Clint. The boys left and I turned to the girls. "So what am I supposed to wear to this thing?"

"A dress. Ever worn one?" Nat teased. I bit my lip. The only dress I'd ever worn was the one I was forced into in the labs when I was experimented on.

Nat's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm, pulling me into a store with Pepper laughing from behind us.

I tried on what seemed like a million dresses and apparently none of them were good enough for Pepper and Nat.

"Nat! Pepper! Please!" I groaned as they threw five more dresses at me. "This sucks." I grumbled, stomping into the fitting room.

I slipped into a dress in the pile that caught my attention. It was dark purple with tiny, shining stones on the side of it making it look like a purple galaxy. It tied around my neck and the back was completely open, showing the outline of my wings which appeared to be like a mortal tattoo, but in reality it was like a holding place for my wings so that they didn't need to be constantly out.

The dress fit my short figure well. It hugged my slightly large chest and slimmed in all the right places, but also accentuated the right places. It had a large slit in the side showing my right leg all the way to my mid-thigh.

I smiled at my reflection and stepped out of the dressing room.

I cleared my throat and Nat and Pepper looked up instantly. "Yes." Nat said, not even waiting a second. Pepper nodded with her. "Now take it off, we'll pay and get some shoes in the next store."

"Wait, why aren't you two trying on any dresses?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at them.

Pepper smiled at me. "Sweetie, we bought dresses already. You take forever in the fitting room."

* * *

Pepper, Nat and I were in Pepper's room getting ready. "Okay! Heaven, sit down." Pepper commanded, pointing to a small, cushioned chair in front of the large mirror.  
Nat was doing her makeup in the chair next to mine. I sat and Pepper stared at me for a while. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Hm." she thought aloud. "Alright, I think I know what to do."

It was painful. She plucked hairs from my eyebrows and even my upper lip. She tugged my lips, eyelashes and cheeks. My hair was brushed painfully and braided tightly into an intricate knot on my head.

I winced as she stepped away and gestured for me to look in the mirror. I stood and peered at the woman in the glass.

My hair looked beautiful in its complicated braided bun thing. My eyelids had a very light dusting of purple powder on them with tiny dots of sparkling somethings at the edges. It mimicked my dress.

My lips were painted an extremely light red, as were my cheeks. "It's amazing Pepper." I smiled. She nodded, proud of her work.

"Now, go get into your dress. And don't you dare mess up your hair or your makeup!" she growled. I felt a threat behind that.

I carefully maneuvered the dress on so that it didn't touch my hair, nor my makeup. I slid on the white pumps Nat had bought for me and sashayed into the bathroom where Nat and Pepper were making finishing touches on their makeup.

"Damn!" Pepper grinned.

Nat smirked. "Oh man, even Captain America, the gentleman, won't be able to keep his hands off you." I swatted her arm as she teased.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Stark held a hand to his heart when I stepped out of the elevator. "One second!" he checked the back of my dress. "Yep, just as I thought, made in heaven."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips and I grinned at him. "Nice tattoos by the way." he winked. "Kinda cliché though."

"Those aren't tattoos, Stark." I sighed. "It's just a holding place for my wings."

He nodded mockingly. "Sure, angel girl."

Steve's P.O.V.

I walked into the large room that the party was going to be in, fixing my tie carefully.

Guests were already arriving. "Sure, angel girl." I heard Stark say from somewhere near the back of the room.

Romanoff walked by with Barton. "Cap, she's by the windows." Romanoff called over her shoulder at me as more and more people gathered in the room.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I walked towards the huge windows overlooking the city. And there she was.

She was in a beautiful dress with her hair tied up showing off her back. I had no idea, but she apparently had tattoos of wings on her back. I walked up next to her and she glanced at me, smiling softly.

"You look amazing, Heaven." I smiled. I cursed myself for blushing.

She smiled coyly. "You don't look too bad yourself, Cap'n."

I opened my mouth to ask her about her tattoos when she held up a hand. "Before you ask, they're not tattoos. They're holding places for my wings." she snapped.

I couldn't help but smile. "I was just going to ask if you'd like to dance."

"Liar." she muttered, but allowed me to lead her to the dance floor that was already occupied by many people. And old swing song came on and I grinned, spinning her around and swinging her in and out.

She laughed and spun in her dress, her thigh showing through a slit in the fabric. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. Peggy was amazing, of course, gorgeous, but it was pretty hard to rival and angel in beauty.

The song ended and we walked out onto the balcony to talk. We ended up sitting out there for hours, just talking. "Do you want a drink, doll?"

She nodded, blushing lightly. She was adorable. Knock it off Steve. I growled inwardly. "Be right back." I smiled, walking inside to get drinks.

Heaven's P.O.V.

I smiled as Steve walked in to get drinks for us. I turned back to look out at the city. I really loved New York at night.

"Here." he smiled, handing me a glass of sparkling liquid.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Champagne." he laughed, taking a sip of his. I raised the glass to my lips, but stopped as I saw something from the corner of my eye.

It was something fiery. It was...I gasped, dropping the glass. It shattered on the floor, but I didn't care.

"Heaven!" Steve jumped. I sprinted as fast as I could in heels. I ran through the crowd of people and down seventeen flights of stairs, running out of Stark Tower and into the street.

"Heaven! Wait!" Steve called from behind me. I kept running towards where the light had fallen.

I skidded to a halt in the grass of Central Park. There was an enormous crater and dust flying everywhere.

"Heaven! Don't! You don't know what could be in there!" Steve had caught up with me.

I shook my head and kicked off my heels, sliding down into the crater. "Hey! What's going on?" I heard Stark's voice.

Clint was there too. "Yeah, she ran outta the party like a bat out of hell."

The dust cleared and I saw a figure standing in the center of the crater. Light blue eyes flashed as the figure turned towards me.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the man's short, tousled, black mohawk.

I sprinted at the man and threw myself into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, holding me tightly. When he set me down, the team was standing in the crater staring in shock.

I wiped tears from my eyes and smiled. "This-" I was cut off by him slamming his mouth onto mine and pulling me tightly to his body.

He let go breathlessly and grinning like a damn fool. My face turned a horrid shade of red as I turned to the team. I coughed awkwardly. "This is Shén."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a chapter! It's really short, sorry! I just needed a little thingy for filling stuff and putting in information. Only own Heaven and Shén and Kiliel, love you all so much! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated, enjoy!**

"Yeah, I bet." Stark grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. My face turned even redder.

Shén wrapped his arm around me and turned me to face him. "Heaven, we need your help."

"Who's we?"

He sighed and looked down. "Göy Torpaq. Please, Heaven!" he grabbed my arms as I pulled away. "Listen, please, you don't have to go back up there okay? You don't need to help the angels. The problem has spread to Earth."

"What problem?" Shén glanced at the Avengers in suspicion. "Shén! What problem?!"

He turned us away from the team and lowered his head and voice. "It is as we feared. The daemons have broken free."

"How soon will they be here?" I asked urgently.

He looked away. "They are already here."

I covered my face with my hands and fought the panic that was slowly entering my body. Daemons. I hate those things.

"Come on. We have to go back." I spoke to the group behind me. "The party has to end and I have to tell you what's happened."

* * *

I was still in my evening gown as I paced in front of the team. Thor, Banner and Stark sat on one couch, Natasha, Barton and Cap'n sat on the other.

I bit my nail anxiously and stopped pacing to look at them. After a few seconds I began pacing again.

"Uh, earth to Heaven." Stark spoke loudly. "We came back, party's over, we're just waiting on the whole 'telling us what's happened' part."

Shén rolled his eyes in annoyance and I held up a hand to silence him.

I swallowed noisily and looked at the wall behind them. "As angels, one of our many tasks is keeping natural order. No creature that is not of the planet it is on may survive. No world may come into contact with another." I stared pointedly at Thor. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Another task, is to keep the gates of hell close. We do this quite well. There are occasional leaks that need to be stopped up so that nothing escapes, but other than that, nothing ever comes from the gates." I took a shuddering breath to calm my nerves.

"Shén came here with bad news." I glanced at him. "The angels have not done their job." I glared at him. "The gates have opened. Daemons run rampant now and most of them are on Earth."

I toyed with my fingers, avoiding eye contact. "My friends, I cannot involve you. This is the fault of the angels and therefore the angels must fix it." I could tell that they were going to interject some foolishness, so I stopped them. "Alone."

"Heaven, this is ridiculous!" Steve spoke, standing up. "We can help!"

I shook my head, staring at the floor. "Enough." I snapped firmly.

Shén's P.O.V

I glanced up after hearing the flap of wings. Heaven had fled. Of course. She could fight in any war, but as soon as it came down to answering to friends or family, she would flee.

I sighed, looking over the mortals. "Where'd she go?!" the soldier asked, moving his head around swiftly as though it would cause him to find her crouching in some dark corner.

"She has fled. She'll probably be looking for daemons." I shrugged.

The metal man spoke. "She's never acted like that before. She was...formal and stiff and weird."

"She has finally finished fooling around." I glanced out the window, watching for any sign of her or daemons.

The soldier approached me. "What do you mean? She was fooling around before?"

I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes. Mortals are so stupid. "Yes, fool, she is a warrior and always will be. She has gone looking for a fight, an enemy, a monster. She was trained to kill, not to be friendly."

"She seemed pretty friendly with you." The metal man grinned.

This time I did roll my eyes. "I did not say she cannot have friends, I said that is not what she's meant for."

"She isn't just someone you can use and then throw away!" the soldier growled. "She isn't a robot, she has feelings and a heart and a soul just like anyone else."

I thought for a moment, deciding if I should tell them. "Would you like me to tell you why it is that you're wrong, or shall I just agree with you and leave?"

"Why's he wrong?" the red haired woman asked with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

She's slightly less stupid than the rest. "Heaven is not a normal angel. She isn't like the rest of us. She is the perfect soldier, she was built to perfection, trained to never set a foot out of line, strict, neat, quick." I glanced to the ceiling for a moment.

"Heaven is not only different because of her fighting abilities." I paused. I could still back out. "She has golden blood, golden wings, golden eyes, golden light. No other angel has any of that." I demonstrated forming a light blue weapon in my hand. "My light is this color blue, all angels have a different color."

"All angels have the same color blood." I slid the weapon over my skin and ruby red blood trickled down my arm. "The last time we saw an angel like her was when archangels still lived."

The soldier's face wrinkled into an odd expression. "You mean like Michael? Heaven is an archangel?"

"Not exactly. Even archangels aren't that strong." I ran a hand through my hair.

The Asgardian prince looked up. "What did she do? Why is she Forsaken?"

"That, little prince, is not my story to tell."

The soldier spoke again. "You didn't really prove me wrong, you just said that she isn't a normal angel."

"Yes, but I felt I might as well share those other things as well." I smiled. "The point is, Heaven is different because she has no soul."

That got everyone's attention. "It is the reason that she is gold. Pure light, unfiltered good. She has no soul that can be tainted, she cannot be corrupted."

I licked my lips, sinking down into a large chair. "She was the perfect test subject. Kiliel and I did many experiments using her blood, her light, even her feathers. We never figured out any reason for her to be so different except that she might be one of the last of them."

"Last of who?" the soldier asked, sitting back down next to the woman.

"Why, the last of the archangels, of course." I shook my head as if he should have known. "Don't you mortals know anything? Don't you understand how extraordinary this is?"

Blank faces stared at me. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Archangels went extinct nine hundred years ago!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Been a while! Only own my OCs. Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shén's P.O.V.

"So you're saying that Heaven is the last of the archangels?" the soldier asked.

I shrugged. "It's quite possible, but not necessarily the truth. She could be something completely different." I sighed and glanced out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of golden light. "Honestly, she could be the first of all archangels. We don't even know how old she is, we just found her unconscious one day."

The soldier tilted his head to the side. "She said she was around ninety."

"Well we had to tell her something. The first time she woke up, she nearly killed me." I saw it just in time to yell at the mortals. "GET DOWN!"

They all hit the ground instantly as Heaven crashed through the window with a burst of light. She was soon followed by the ugliest thing I'd ever seen.

It let out a bellow that set my teeth on edge. It had dark purple skin, yellow eyes, black claws and wings, horridly twisted horns that matched the nails, a wicked tail and hooves for feet. Every bit of it dripped with noxious, purple liquid that evaporated into gas when it hit the ground. The gas only added to the disgusting cloud of fumes circling around it.

Heaven growled and snapped her arm out, flinging golden light at the beast. It tried to leap out of the way, but had the disadvantage of being very large and therefore very slow. The light trapped it and exploded the hideous creature into the night sky, sparkling tendrils floated down to the street below.

Heaven groaned and pulled herself to her feet, turning to face me. "Those aren't normal Daemons."

I could tell. She never had that much trouble with normal Daemons. "So, Satan's letting out the big guys?" The iron man questioned.

"No." she answered curtly. "I don't think they are of Hellfire."

I cocked my head to the side. "Get any samples?"

She held out her arm to show purple slime that had attached itself to her. I frowned in distaste before scraping the slime off of her and into a small vial. I wrinkled my brow at her arm.

"It left a mark." I commented on the black mark it had left on her forearm. "Looks painful. Will you be alright?"

She rolled her eyes, looking pointedly at her arm as it healed quickly. "I think I'll live."

"So! How do we kill daemons?" the archer asked, clapping his hands once.

Her head snapped to look at him. "You don't." she turned back to me. "Go to the lab downstairs and test that. See what exactly we're dealing with and then report back. Are any of the others here?"

"Yes ma'am." I teased. "And no, the others are doing their best to fight the daemons elsewhere."

She thought for a moment, biting her lip and crinkling her eyebrows. "Are there any in Göy Torpaq?"

"No." I shook my head. "So far, only on Earth."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then chances are, they've been made here. If they were of Hellfire, they'd have infested Göy Torpaq first."

I nodded and hurried down the stairs to test the samples.

Heaven's P.O.V.

I glanced out the broken window and walked over to it thinking about how the daemon had fizzled out of existence rather than going up in flames. They definitely weren't of Hellfire.

"So, what's going on?" Steve asked quietly from behind me.

I shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Alright, how do we kill these things?" Clint asked again, staring out the now broken window. I sighed, realizing that I might actually need their help and they wouldn't just stand by anyway.

As much as I may want him to...them to! Not him! There's no reason I would just want him to keep from fighting! He's probably the best fighter of all of us...shut up Heaven.

I turned to the group. "I have absolutely no idea how to kill them. They aren't normal daemons and I've never fought anything like them before."

I was met with blank stares and a couple of open mouths.

"Heaven, please tell me that's a joke." Steve looked at me in shock.

I shrugged. "Sorry, but I haven't got a clue." I stepped towards the window. "Suit up." I commanded without turning around. I heard them leave the room quickly and decided to use the time to change.

I sighed as the night breeze swirled around me and the moonlight shone down on the city. It would have been beautifully peaceful and poetic if it weren't for all the daemons running around...

I held my palms out and up, letting my light shine around me and transform my torn dress to my battle armor. It consisted of a tight, white metal breastplate that left part of my abdomen bare along with my arms and it began just below my collarbones. There were tight fitting, gold, stretchy shorts that reached my mid-thigh, an easily flowing, white, chain mail skirt that fell an inch above where the shorts stopped. My gloves and arm braces were made from the same material as my breastplate, but were gold rather than white. White metal boots formed on my feet, going up to just above my knees and a spiky, golden headpiece fell on my forehead, keeping my wild, white hair at bay.

"Heaven?" Stark asked in disbelief.

I turned my head to glance at him. I nodded in confirmation and waited as he rest of the Avengers filed into the room. "Let's go." I ordered, leaping from the window.

Steve's P.O.V.

I walked back into the room to see Heaven, covered in white and gold armor, waiting in the open window. Her long, wild hair swayed on her back and she didn't turn to speak.

"Let's go." her voice was firm and cold. She was no longer acting like a happy, funny, battle-loving child. She was acting like a soldier.

She jumped out of the shattered window and free fell for a moment before her enormous wings shot from her back, catching the air and sending her rocketing back up in the sky.

She waited for us all to land on the ground, or in Stark's case, float above it. I watched as she gently lowered herself to the street and hovered an inch above it.

I couldn't help but notice that even though her wings appeared white, as they moved, each individual feather flashed gold. "Stark, Rogers, head North. Romanoff, Barton, South. Banner, Odinson, West. I'll be going East. If you come into contact with a daemon, kill it."

Stark mock-saluted her and she glared at him in annoyance, gold eyes sharpening. "This isn't a game, Stark." she snapped.

"Oh, no, course not angel girl. You're just acting all high and mighty because you're an angel and we're foolish mortals, right?" he was obviously angry, but it was nothing compared to the seething look on her face.

Her entire body tensed and within seconds, a pulse of golden light flew out, slamming Stark into the ground.

Her lips twisted in disgust and she snarled venomously, "Yes, you are just a foolish mortal who believes himself to be greater than God. I could crush you." and with that, she was gone.

I looked down at Stark, who was laying on the broken street in shock and fear. I held out a hand to him and to my surprise he took it, allowing me to help him up.

"She didn't mean it." Banner said uneasily. "She's just tense because she doesn't know how to fight these things."

"I don't think so." Banner lifted an eyebrow. "We've been training her for months, putting her up against things she doesn't know how to fight, and she's never done this before." he motioned to himself and Romanoff as he spoke.

I thought for a moment. "She only just started acting like this...that man! The angel! It must be because of him. Ever since he arrived, she's been acting like a soldier going into war."

"I think you might just be on to something." a slippery voice seemed to sneer from behind us. "But if I were you, I'd keep your mouths shut about it."

I spun around to see Shén lowering himself to the ground. "What did you do to her?" I growled angrily.

"Calm down, soldier." he chuckled. "All I did was make her remember what her purpose is."

Romanoff stepped forward. "Her purpose?"

"Well yes, of course." he smiled, pretending to examen his nails. "I lied when I said we don't know what she is. We know exactly what she is. Well, I do anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why you?"

"Well, I made her." he spoke as though it should have been obvious. "My God," he sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You mortals, honestly. She is the first genetically engineered angel. I made her 85 years ago and so far, she's been perfect...well, until she gained a personality and mind of her own and began doing reckless things."

A look of displeasure crossed his face. "Until she turned into a disappointment."

"I thought you said she was an archangel." Banner raised an eyebrow.

He let out a sigh of annoyance. "I did just say I lied, didn't I? Of course she's not an archangel. If she were an archangel, you mortals would have been burned to a crisp by her powers." he laughed to himself. "I made her powerful, but I couldn't harness enough energy to ever reach the level of an archangel. That'd just be ridiculous."

I clenched my jaw and glared fiercely at him. "You know you can't actually pierce me with your glare, right?" he laughed and began walking away.

"Remember, don't tell her anything." he whirled around, grinning wickedly. "I want to see the look on her face when I tell her that her entire life was a lie."


End file.
